Kit Kats and Summer Nights
by alder3049
Summary: Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you, this night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew… Taylor Swift, "Enchanted"


**Just an idea I got reading old Word documents…enjoy!**

Sophie hardly ever had a good night's sleep. And tomorrow, with Foxfire's annual dance, it was an even more toss-and-turny night. She finally got up at five, to sunlight coming in under the long curtains. She clapped once and they rose, summer sunshine pouring over the glass. She just had to think….everyone was coming over today: Dex and Fitz and Biana and Keefe to get ready, but then they were meeting withTam and Linh later on, and after _that,_ Jensi and Marella. The dance was tonight, and there were dresses waiting to be picked out, and shoes to be tried on, and makeup to be applied, and just… _uurgh._ She sighed, rubbing her back along the wall. If only she wasn't so tired…

Biana woke her up hours later. "Hi, Sophie! Keefe and Fitz and Dex are downstairs. I didn't want them in here. And I've got your clothes." She was holding up a red knee-length lace dress, _way_ fancier than any of the ones Sophie had picked, with a square neckline and golden appliqué that sparkled in the light. And a pair of thin gold heels that, although weren't tall, were strappy and sparkly and accident-prone all the same. Sophie sighed and accepted the clothes. After all, she _was_ thirteen. And Fitz was there. Once she was changed, Biana applied a _ton_ of makeup that looked, of course, flawless. Vertina agreed. But after finishing some sort of fancy half-up, half-down Celtic knot 'do, she pushed Sophie downstairs. "I'll be there in a sec! The boys are in the living room!"

Tentatively, Sophie pulled the door open. All three boys were there, sitting on the couch, eating Blitzenberry muffins and mallowmelt while they waited. Keefe was the first one to notice, and he whistled, loud and low. Dex dropped the mallowmelt he was about to eat. And Fitz blushed, looking anywhere but Sophie. She doubted the bronzer Biana had put on her cheeks disguised the redness creeping over her face, making it feel like it was on fire. Keefe smiled. "Aw, you ruined it by blushing. What, is it Wonderboy?" She responded only by blushing even more furiously, then skittered to the armchair no one had occupied and watched the boys.

They were all dressed nicely, she had to admit: Keefe in dark purple, nearly black, Fitz in chocolate brown, and Dex, looking small in the middle, in ice blue. They were all wearing black pants, as was the custom, and Dex's usually all-over-the-place hair had been combed and gelled, so that it looked almost like Keefe's. She smoothed out the red-and-gold of her skirt, watching the fabric flutter under her hands. "So—um—have you been waiting long?" She asked, looking at the ground and trying to avoid Dex's still-gawking face. Keefe answered. "Well, duh, it took you for _ever_ getting ready. Even Wonderboy here was getting antsy." He elbowed Fitz, who blushed furiously and looked over Sophie's shoulder at a painting of a Verminion. "But—you _do_ look pretty," Fitz said, speaking more to the Verminion than Sophie. "Really, _really_ pretty." He cleared his throat and looked at his clasped hands. "I'm not usually pretty?" Sophie asked, almost laughing. The tension in the room was crazy. He looked up at her, his face as red as her dress. "No, no, I didn't mean—" He was cut off by Biana entering the room.

She was wearing a lavender dress that started at her knees and draped behind her to her ankles made of a filmy, swooshy fabric, clasped at the middle with a gold leaf-decorated belt, and gladiator sandals that went up to her knees, her dark hair pulled back with leaf-shaped clasps. Sophie thought she looked like some kind of Roman goddess instead of a teenager, and _much_ prettier than she looked, but the boys didn't react hardly at all while they grabbed capes, swinging them around their shoulders and heading to the Leapmaster, save for Fitz mussing her hair with a, "how many elixirs did that take?" She snorted, and pulled her hair back into place.

"Only three, Lovelylocks, Ravenhair, and SnowSkin, thank you very much, and Sophie took six." Sophie responded by blushing an even deeper shade of magenta when Keefe elbowed her. "Ooh, Foster, who you looking pretty for?" "No one, you-" she retorted, but was cut off by Biana pulling her into the Leapmaster's glow.

They arrived at Foxfire with the dance in full swing, meeting Tam and Linh, who both looked uncomfortable and underdressed. Keefe seemed happy that he, for once, had some leverage over Tam. The evening was already passing in a blur, and before she could see anyone or meet up with Marella, Fitz pulled her onto the dancefloor.

"So, never danced Elvin style?" he said, laughing as he guided her in an impromptu twirl. "It's simple, really. Just step, and bow, and step, and twirl, and forwards, and…" he saved Sophie from falling by catching her around the waist. She groaned. "Don't remind me of _another_ thing I have to relearn. High school gym class was traumatizing enough."

He laughed. "How bad could it be?" She grinned. "Oh, you have no idea," Sophie replied, for once hitting a perfect turn. Fitz smiled in appreciation, and, while she was watching him (okay, okay, swooning slightly too), he caught her hand. "Ok, awesome. Now, left, right, forwards, um…uh-oh." They'd danced into some eighth-years who looked unhappy at being disturbed. "Um…let's go get some food," Sophie said, pulling Fitz away from the boy and his scowling girlfriend.

"Oh, splicers!" Fitz said excitedly when they reached the snacks table. "Try one, they're really good." She took one of the chocolate-covered bars and popped half in her mouth. "Good, but…I like Kit Kats better." She took his questioning look for what it was, and went on to describe the candy bar.

"And held together by a layer of—" She was cut off by Biana coming closer with Keefe. "Guys, they're starting again! Come on!"

The night seemed perfect, and it went too fast…Sophie left her friends at the Leapmaster, wanting to walk home in the warm June air. She hugged her arms to her chest. _Did Fitz like her, too? He hadn't danced with anyone else. The night had been bliss—was it the same for him?_ She was intercepted by Edaline at the door. "Was it fun? Did you have enough to eat? Did you dance?" Sophie answered with a smile. "Yes, yes and yes. It was great."

Edaline hugged her. "You must be super tired, though. I'll let you get some sleep." Sophie nodded, and carried on upstairs with her slightly troubling thoughts.

Waiting on her bed was an unopened Kit Kat.

And suddenly, she knew her answer.

 **So, can you guess where the Kit Kat came from? Please R & R!**

 **Love,**

 **Alder3049**


End file.
